


Easier To Stay

by Val_Creative



Series: Kinktober/Whumptober/Goretober 2020 [27]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Adult Rin (InuYasha), Adults, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Body Worship, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Falling In Love, Gore, Goretober, Introspection, Kidnapping, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Laughter During Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Post-Finale, Pregnancy, Protective Sesshomaru (InuYasha), Rescue, Romantic Fluff, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: "No matter where you go, I will find you," Sesshomaru tells her with the utmost patience. "If you need me, I will know."
Relationships: Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: Kinktober/Whumptober/Goretober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949473
Comments: 31
Kudos: 152
Collections: Kinktober 2020, Whumptober 2020





	Easier To Stay

**Author's Note:**

> CROSS YOUR FINGERS FOR CONFIRMED CANON SESSRIN. I completely believe she's the mom. Nothing else makes sense and that's fine by me. I have loved them since I was a teen ngl and it would bring my heart so much joy. Any other SessRin fans out there,,,,,,, COME INTO MY ARMS. I AM HERE WITH YOU. THE TWINS ARE ADORABLE AND TAKE AFTER BOTH OF THEM.
> 
> EDIT (1/19/21): HOLY SHIT,,,, HOLY FUCKING SHIT. DID WE JUST GET CANON SESSRIN? DID WE JUST WIN? 🥺🥺🥺 I'm losing my mind. We did it. We won. I love when things WORK OUT EXACTLY HOW THEY WERE MEANT TO BECAUSE THEY WERE WRITTEN THAT WAY A LONG TIME AGO. FUCK. I'm actually shaking. I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT ELSE THEY GOT FOR US.

*

Humans go around killing more than demons.

Rin understood this as a child, and now as a woman, she realizes it has not changed. Maybe humans will never change.

They ignore Rin's sob-screaming pleas for mercy, attacking the old traveling merchant and his wife Rin befriended in front of her eyes. Slaughtering them with kusarigamas and chigiriki staffs. Entrails gleam under the late summer sun. What's left of them drenched in crimson blood and slimy, and crawling with great black flies. Rotting into a putrid mass of viscera in the grasslands.

Bandits haul Rin forcefully into the merchant's cart, roping her ankles and hands. They behead the corpses, tossing them in.

_Something to keep you company, my lady._

It has been whispered to her before—those mocking words.

_Lover of demons._

_Wife of monsters and horrors and destruction._

_Bringer of evil._

She doesn't pay any mind to it, keeping herself busy with chores given by Kaede and instructed on how to tend to the wounded villagers.

Rin cannot let hatred burn through her, consuming her, but she refused to listen to anyone insult Sesshomaru's honor.

Not him.

Not _ever_ him.

She remembers of that cold darkness of the Netherworld swallowing her whole. It's what Rin feels as one of the decomposing, skin-shriveling heads roll and bump against her leg. Guilt floods her. Kaede introduced them to an enthusiastically smiling Rin briefly, passing on her wisdom to the merchant about venturing roads. Be cautious of strangers in the night, Kaede instructed. Use a mule. Keep out of sight.

Rin wished to give them a proper farewell, heading for the riverbed, walking there. A part of her knew it was _foolish_ to stray so far.

A sour-sick odor of carnage hits Rin's nostrils.

She vomits, fighting off the queasiness and hearing a bandit cursing her. He thumps on the cart's end where a panting Rin sits up against. His face scarred with deep, pinkened claw-marks. He wears a leather jerkin fastened with reed-tough stalks. Boots encrusted with mud.

He's the first one to die.

What seems to be a flurry of pale blue light streaks in the air.

The bandit collapses, gurgling on his own red blood.

Rin whimpers, clutching onto the wood-planks to steady herself and feeling the entire cart underneath her quaking. Tossing her back and forth. As if the mountain itself awakens, raging, hungry for vengeance. Booms echo in the distance, getting louder and louder. 

She keeps her head down.

The oxen scream in panic, their heavy hooves pounding in the dirt. Men retreat. Others unsheathe their weapons, lunging forward, yelling out their war cries. Rin remains where she is, praying for the earth to cease its violent rocking and groaning.

Praying for Sesshomaru to find her… to save her and to not be _disappointed_ in her…

A sharp growl vibrates in the air. Rin looks up, her mouth falling open. A giant silvery yokai prowls by the edge of the bamboo forest, watching her, digging his paws in. The remains of the bandits left to congeal in shattered bone and gore.

"Lord Sesshomaru…"

Her voice tightens.

She's no more than when Sesshomaru first saw her: a little, dirtied thing.

Rin lost her family to a mob of human thieves in her own village. Nobody wanted her as their family. Nobody loved her and nobody spared her a glance— _except for the demon_. She saw him, too, with eyes as crimson as blood and ferocious.

Somehow that comforted her immediately.

He was _not_ human.

"Dry your tears," Sesshomaru rumbles out. Within a moment's blink, he appears as a young man with his mokomoko-sama and two swords strapped around his hip. His hair pure as moonlight. "There is nothing to fear any longer. You are safe with me."

Rin swallows hard, nodding and drawing herself to the cart's edge. She wipes off her tear-glistening cheeks stubbornly.

When her feet try to hold herself up, Rin's knees weaken. Her fingers bury into Sesshomaru's kimono-sleeve within reach. He comes to her with an inhuman grace and quickness, securing his arm to her. The heat of Sesshomaru, familiar and undeniably real, wrings a cry out of Rin.

She strangles it between her gritted teeth, quivering and bowing her head against him.

Sesshomaru leaps into the air, carrying Rin off, darting across treetops and boulders. Somewhere safe—that's where they need to go. Eventually, Rin peeks out and notices the skies darkening into an endless shroud of dark, velvety stars.

Fresh water trickles out where he lowers Rin.

She drinks in relief, washing out her mouth, spitting quietly. Rin's dripping hands rub the grimy muck from her brow and neck. The water is nice and cool against her skin. It takes her too long to realize that Sesshomaru's palm rests on her lower back.

"I'm sorry…" Rin murmurs, avoiding his eyes. "I must have worried you, Lord Sesshomaru… I know I shouldn't have…"

A long, white finger tilts up Rin's chin.

She meets his gaze reluctantly.

"No matter where you go, I will find you," he tells her with the utmost patience. "If you need me, I will know. If you are in danger, I will come to you and protect you. Your doubts linger but they have no place here. Do you understand?"

Rin bites on her lower lip.

"… I do."

Sesshomaru's hand relocates to the curve of Rin's stomach, gently feeling over her. On the inside, Rin senses the tiniest of movements.

She clasps over Sesshomaru's hand, grinning tearfully and widely. Falling in love with a demon became the most wondrous thing of Rin's lonely life. There has never been an instant of time where Rin didn't love him in her own way.

"Can you guess, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"No," Sesshomaru replies, allowing her to shift him against her round, firm belly, Rin's thumb stroking the back of his hand. It's the truth.

"Two girls… or that's what Kaede says when she last examined me," Rin informs him slyly. "You will have try again for a son."

The boldness of her words quirks Sesshomaru's eyebrows.

"Rin…"

It's the way he says her name so thoughtfully, softening with interest and wistfulness… Rin kisses him, close-mouthed, pressing into him, tugging open the many satin sashes attaching Sesshomaru's cuirass and removing it. His piercing gold eyes widen.

Like it's the first time they've kissed.

Rin gleefully holds that memory close to her. She reveled in the dreamy and dumbfounded expression on Sesshomaru's face when Rin pulled away. Only a year ago. It seems similarly as romantic to kiss him in a field of purple meadowsweets and high grass, where any herdsman or cattle farmer would stumble upon them. Rin's inner thighs feel slick and hot, clenching up.

The scent of her arousal drifts in. Sesshomaru growls, deep and stifled, nosing Rin's throat, burrowing his nails into dark brown hair. He kisses her lips bruising-hard. Rin moans against him, seating on top of his lap and grinding down. Tempting him.

"Setsuna…" Rin breathes, mapping her fingers over Sesshomaru's pointy ear. "Let it be her name…"

He hesitates, examining Rin's flushed features.

"Towa," Sesshomaru adds. The faintest twinge of a smile emerges to life as Rin cradles Sesshomaru's hand to her cheek. He nudges aside Rin's lavender kimono-collar, mouthing down on her cream-pale flesh and sucking a kissmark.

Her laughter, high and clear, rings out in the night-dwelling field.

_"Towa and Setsuna…"_

*

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2020 prompt(s): **Public Sex**  
>  Whumptober 2020 prompt(s): **Earthquake**  
>  Goretober 2020 prompt(s): **Decomposition**


End file.
